Flirting
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Flirting or coquetry is a social and sometimes sexual activity involving verbal or written communication as well as body language by one person to another, either to suggest interest in a deeper relationship with the other person, or if done playfully, for amusement. / NamJin ft. Tsundere!Yoongi, Semi-Canon, BL. Terinspirasi dari momen NamJin yang bertebaran.


**Flirting**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Flirting or coquetry is a social and sometimes sexual activity involving verbal or written communication as well as body language by one person to another, either to suggest interest in a deeper relationship with the other person, or if done playfully, for amusement. / NamJin ft. Tsundere!Yoongi, Semi-Canon, BL. Terinspirasi dari momen NamJin yang bertebaran.

 **Warning** :

BL, Semi-Canon. Terinspirasi dari momen Namjin yang bertebaran layaknya butiran debu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flirting**

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang _on fire_ belakangan ini.

Mereka selalu dan selalu dan selalu _flirting_ di mana-mana tanpa kenal tempat, waktu, dan juga kamera yang selalu mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

Sebenarnya Namjoon dan Seokjin yang hobi _flirting_ satu sama lain itu sudah biasa. Tapi ya kenapa sekarang jadi akut begini?

Rasanya orang yang berada di sekitar mereka bisa muntah pelangi karena terkontaminasi mereka yang sedang dipenuhi aura _pink_ penuh bunga-bunga.

.

.

Hari ini Bangtan sedang menghadiri jadwal untuk M!Countdown dan seperti biasa, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang memang sedang 'berbunga' selalu saja _flirting_ tiap ada kesempatan. Mulai dari Namjoon yang selalu memberikan _wink_ , _flying_ _kiss_ bahkan sedikit kecupan di sana-sini yang dibalas dengan tawa manis Seokjin dan rona merah muda di pipi halusnya.

Yoongi berdiri dengan malas menatap kedua _bandmate_ nya yang bahkan tidak malu-malu untuk _flirting_ di depan kamera. Saat ini mereka sedang _shooting_ untuk M!Countdown _behind_ dan Seokjin diminta untuk berakting bagian Taehyung di MV terbaru mereka.

" _Yya_ , akan kutunjukkan apa itu _masterpiece_!" deklar Seokjin bangga kemudian dia menyingkap _blazer_ nya.

Seokjin berakting dengan menatap kamera dalam-dalam dan Yoongi mengangguk pelan, kemampuan akting Seokjin memang diatas rata-rata. Kemudian mata Yoongi tidak sengaja tertuju pada Namjoon yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan raut wajah bangga dan Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

Duh, Yoongi tahu mereka sedang lengket-lengketnya bahkan sudah dipublikasikan oleh Jimin. Tapi apa harus mereka sebar afeksi untuk satu sama lain sampai seperti ini?

Pikiran Yoongi yang agak kabur membuatnya sedikit teralihkan dan ternyata saat ini sudah giliran Namjoon untuk berakting bagian Seokjin saat mencium patung.

"Kalau patungnya tidak ada, aku bisa menjadi patungnya." ujar Seokjin percaya diri bahkan setelahnya dia berpose menjadi patung sambil memajukan bibir gendutnya.

Namjoon terkekeh sementara Yoongi mengeluarkan erangan frustasi.

 _Astaga, Tuhan!_

Dosa apa yang dimiliki olehnya sampai harus berteman dengan teman-teman seperti Namjoon dan Seokjin?

Namjoon mengusap dagu patung itu kemudian menciumnya. Jimin terlihat tersenyum geli sementara Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti.

Duh, rasanya Yoongi mau pulang saja sekarang. Dia mulai mual dengan aura bunga-bunga di sekitar Namjoon dan Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendorong pintu ruang tunggu mereka dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Hoseok segera menempati kursi di sebelah Yoongi kemudian seorang _staff_ wanita datang dan memperbaiki riasannya. Yoongi melirik _member_ Bangtan lainnya dan dia melihat Jungkook yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya membuka buku pelajaran karena dia masih dalam musim ujian. Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang belajar dengan mata berbinar. Pacarnya Jungkook memang selalu suka melihat Jungkook belajar atau memakai seragam. Katanya Jungkook kelihatan jutaan kali lebih imut.

Kemudian pandangan Yoongi tertuju pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Namjoon sedang duduk di sofa dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel, Seokjin duduk di sebelahnya dan bersandar di bahu Namjoon, bahkan Seokjin juga memeluk lengan kanan Namjoon yang memegang ponsel.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya,

 _Astaga, mereka itu.._

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Yoongi terdiam kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya malas melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin _Hyung_."

Hoseok melirik pasangan NamJin dari cermin di hadapannya. "Mereka sedang mesra, _Hyung_. Biarkan saja, karena kalau mereka bertengkar, kita juga yang repot."

"Ya, tapi lama-lama aku bosan melihat mereka yang _cuddling_ dan _flirting_ sana-sini."

Hoseok berdecak, "Tapi setidaknya kau punya pacar, _Hyung_. Kalau kau iri, ajak saja Jimin untuk _cuddling_. Aku yakin bocah itu akan dengan semangat menemanimu _cuddling_."

Yoongi mendelik, "Aku tidak iri pada mereka."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Setidaknya nasibmu lebih baik dariku. Maksudku, lihat aku. Kalaupun aku iri, aku mau _cuddling_ dengan siapa? Bang PD- _nim_?" Hoseok bergidik sendiri saat membayangkan dirinya ' _cuddling_ ' dengan Bang PD- _nim_.

Yoongi terkikik saat melihat raut wajah Hoseok yang memucat. Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih asik menempel satu sama lain. Kemudian mata sipitnya melirik kekasih bocahnya yang sibuk bermain ponsel di sofa dan tanpa sadar Yoongi menghela napas pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadwal mereka sudah selesai untuk hari ini dan mereka sudah kembali ke _dorm_. Taehyung dan Hoseok langsung sibuk menyerbu dapur untuk mencari cemilan karena Taehyung dan Jimin akan bertanding main _game_.

Jungkook duduk di ruang tengah dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Karena kesibukannya dengan Bangtan, Jungkook hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk belajar makanya dia memanfaatkan tiap kesempatan kecil yang ada.

Namjoon dan Seokjin menghilang entah kemana, ketika sampai di _dorm_ , kedua sejoli itu langsung melipir sendirian meninggalkan 'anak-anak'nya merusuh di ruang tengah.

Yoongi menggerakkan kaki kurusnya dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Kookie, belajar apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi, "Bahasa Inggris, _Hyung_." ujarnya polos kemudian dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti bagian ini.." adunya lucu seraya menunjuk barisan kalimat di bukunya.

Yoongi melirik buku teks Jungkook, "Tanya Namjoon saja, dia pakarnya untuk bagian ini."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, "Apa _Hyung_ mau memanggilkan Namjoon _Hyung_ untukku?" tanyanya semangat dengan mata berbinar.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Kenapa aku?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas. "Hehe, aku malas bergerak, _Hyung_."

Yoongi berdecak, tapi akhirnya dia berdiri, "Yasudah, akan kupanggilkan."

Jungkook berseru gembira, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi menggumam pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mencari Namjoon. Pertama-tama Yoongi pergi ke kamar Namjoon dan dia tidak ada di dalam. Dahi Yoongi berkerut, dia berjalan ke kamar Seokjin dan hasilnya sama.

"Kemana mereka?" gumam Yoongi. Kemudian pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada pintu menuju studio Namjoon di dorm.

Yoongi bergumam, ' _Aahh_..' kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan membukanya tanpa ragu karena dia tahu Namjoon sering memakai _headset_ saat bekerja di studio.

Dan Yoongi langsung menyesali keputusannya membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk.

Karena di sana dia melihat dengan jelas dan _live_ , adegan Namjoon yang sedang berciuman dengan Seokjin..

Dengan posisi Seokjin yang duduk di pangkuan Namjoon dengan kedua kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Namjoon. Namjoon terlihat sangat bernafsu 'melahap' bibir gemuk Seokjin sementara Seokjin terlihat pasrah dan sesekali akan meremas rambut Namjoon dan menggeliat pelan.

Yoongi merona, dia terpaku di sana selama dua puluh detik penuh sampai akhirnya dia menutup pintu ruangan itu kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke ruang tengah.

Ketika Yoongi tiba di ruang tengah, dia melihat pacarnya sedang bermain _game_ bersama Taehyung dan tanpa basa-basi Yoongi segera menghampirinya dan memeluk lehernya.

"Jiminnie, nanti aku tidur denganmu ya?" ujar Yoongi, tanpa sadar berbicara dengan nada manis.

"Eh?" ujar Jimin bingung. Tidak biasanya kekasih gulanya mengajak tidur bersama.

Yoongi mengangguk, masih dengan lengan yang memeluk Jimin dan kepala yang diusapkan ke tengkuk Jimin. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otaknya sehingga dia mendadak berubah menjadi _clingy_. Mungkin itu karena dia terkontaminasi aura bunga-bunga dari pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tapi seperti yang Hoseok bilang, kalau dia ingin _cuddling_ , Jimin pasti selalu siap sedia untuknya.

"Kookie, nanti kita juga tidur bersama, yuk!"

"Eh? Kenapa, _Hyung_? Aku mau tidur di kamarku saja."

Taehyung berdecak, "Jangan ganggu ayah dan ibumu yang sedang membuatkan adik untukmu. Sudah, tidur denganku saja."

Jungkook mengangguk polos dan Taehyung melakukan selebrasi ringan dengan meninju udara seraya berseru ' _Yes_!' berulang kali.

Dan tinggalah Hoseok yang meratapi nasibnya, tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya, dia meraih ponsel dan menelepon Bang PD- _nim_.

"Ah, Bang PD- _nim_? Ini Hoseok, aku ingin menginap di ruang latihan _dance_ malam ini."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Waks, ini terinspirasi dari momen NamJin yang bertebaran bak butiran debu.

Ih sumpah deh aku tuh gemes sendiri sama si mama papa Bangtan ini. Rasanya mau seret mereka ke penghulu supaya segera dinikahin.

Abisnya flirtingnya tuh udah akut parah, aku kejang.

Tadinya mau edit Imprint tapi otak lagi penuh aura bunga-bunga NamJin dan akhirnya terciptalah oneshoot ini. Wakakak

Anggap saja ini hiburan 'manis' sebelum baca Imprint yang jauh dari kata 'manis'. Hahahaha

Btw, ini dibuat di ponsel dan kuharap tak ada typo. Hehe

Semoga kalian sukaaa~

.

.

P.S:

Btw kak **kirameku-14** , Imprintnya kupending dulu ya. Akunya lagi terkontaminasi momen fluffy-fluffynya NamJin. Wakakak

Nanti kalau aura lope-lope di udaranya udah selesai, aku lanjut edit Imprint kok. Hehehe

.

.

.

Review pleasee~


End file.
